


Another Typical Incident of Lunacy

by EighthSpan



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Bestial Instincts, Exhibitionism, F/M, Manticore Venom, Monster-Integrated Society, Public Sex, Standing Sex, public transit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthSpan/pseuds/EighthSpan
Summary: When the full moon approaches, ride public transit at your own caution. Commissioned work.





	Another Typical Incident of Lunacy

It was a particularly chilly evening, causing Bryce to shiver and rub his hands together for warmth. God, work had dragged on, today! Papers, papers, and more meaningless papers. Paperwork was usually preferable to pointless meetings full of more corporate, self-congratulatory bullshit, but not when there was this much of it! He would gladly have zoned out for an hour, politely clapping and nodding with a smile if it meant evenly spreading out the workload to tomorrow.

But no, he was in that awkward spot where there was still enough to occupy him past closing time, but not enough to devote an entire day to tomorrow. And while his manager, Sera may have literally been an angel, her work ethic was anything but merciful. Of course he would be happy to stay overtime and finish the extra work. Oh yes, anything for her holiness. It's not like tomorrow was a full moon or anything important.

"Fucking hell," he muttered, sighing out a visible cloud of breath. 

It was easy to be bitter, but Sera was generally a pretty good boss to have. And the overtime pay was certainly welcome...but was the work so crucial that it needed to happen tonight, of all nights?

Shuffling his feet, Bryce adjusted his stance and glanced up at the bus stop sign. It was still going to be about fifteen minutes until his route arrived. Looking around from side to side, he examined his surroundings and resigned himself to people watching - his main tactic of entertaining himself whenever his phone's battery was nearly depleted.

It was a few days past the turn of the New Year, and the shop signs were still decorated with all sorts of various, colorful advertisements and sales - food, clothing, furniture, male enhancement meds, you name it. It was getting late into the evening, but this was a popular shopping district, and there was still a small crowd patrolling the streets for the next hot bargain. A Minotaur and her husband walked past him, their son excitedly greeting everyone from atop his perch on his father's shoulders.

A pale young woman in a purple hoodie decorated with a skull motif was walking along the sidewalk, too focused on the phone in her hand to watch where she was going. He watched her collide into the bus stop sign and stagger backwards, sighing. Utterly unconcerned with watching where she was going and presumably feeling no pain, she stepped to the side and kept walking forward, muttering something about 'culinary applications of necromantic energies' as she passed by.

A shimmering, swirling doorway of purple energy appeared out of thin air on the far side of the street, and a man in a leather jacket emerged from it. As the teleportation magic evaporated, he took a pair of fancy earphones from somewhere and slipped them over his head, bobbing his head to an invisible beat as he started to walk in the opposite direction.

Must be married already, Bryce figured. There was no way a single guy could be so casual as to wear earphones in public on the night of a full moon.

Sighing again, Bryce tucked his hands under his armpits. Cases of involuntary matrimony among males had dropped nearly 22% in the last five years, but...still. He didn't buy into James's wild claims of monster conspiracy and propaganda, and he just wanted to get home. His nice, warm home...with a sturdy, double-bolted lock on the door.

A shifting of crimson from across the street drew his attention. Bryce cocked his head to look across, seeing a tall, mature-looking monster with red, leathery wings and a tail with a bulbous, spine-covered tip.

Yeah...paws like a lion, fluffy white fur covering her limbs and neck, a pair of feline ears cresting from her mane of messy, crimson hair, and a smile wider than her hips...definitely a manticore starting to feel the monthly lunacy.

Bryce swallowed, eyes darting away as he prayed that she wasn't looking at him. Manticores were...not good for him. Past experience had been somewhat traumatizing, to say the least, and he knew from his medical records that he was especially susceptible to manticore venom. 

Pulling out his nearly-dead phone to glance at the battery, he winced, sucking in air through his teeth. How had it only been four minutes? He closed his eyes and shook his head. There were too many predatory instincts flaring up, tonight. He needed to keep his cool and not show any signs of vulnerability if he was going to make it home in one piece.

The crimson predator on the far side of the street began to move. Tilting his head the slightest degree over, Bryce glanced out from his peripheral vision...

...shit. Shit!

She had definitely noticed him. She was coming right towards him - her smile growing wider with every step. He saw now that she was wearing a low-cut top, her generous cleavage bouncing with every confident step. She looked like a woman in her late thirties or early forties, which made things even worse. Older manticores tended to be more sadistic and merciless than the younger, more socially conscious generation. He darted his eyes away as fast as he could, nervously swallowing as his mind raced into overdrive. There was no mistaking the danger signs - she had marked him as her prey for the night, and was coming to collect.

Fuck it. It was better to walk home in the cold than have to deal with this.

But just as he stuck his hands into his pockets and turned to begin walking away, a mechanical hiss brought him back to reality. A bus! A bus had just pulled up in front of the stop. It wasn't his bus, sure, but it could have been a magic carpet, for all he cared. He dashed forward, an apology forming on his lips as he prepared to cut in front of the other people waiting to board the bus.

And then...he felt a sharp, stinging pain on his right shoulder.

Oh, no...oh no.

Groaning and stumbling forward, he pushed his onto the bus, mumbling an unintelligible apology, flashing his bus pass to the IR scanner and shambling further down the aisle, praying that the manticore wouldn't follow him on.

Turning to examine his shoulder, he saw a white, needle-like spine embedded in his shoulder. That fucking bitch! She must have fired it like a projectile once she saw that he was going to flee onto the bus. And it wasn't even that late, yet! There was still some daylight, for crying out loud!

Wincing, he grasped the little spine and gave it a tug, pulling it out and tossing it into the trash. There was a pinpoint of blood, but there wasn't much pain, owing to the fact that manticore venom anesthetized the local area. He would have been annoyed about the hole in his jacket - if what he just saw didn't concern him far more.

The manticore - his pursuer had made it onto the bus, apparently having had enough coins in her pockets to pay the fare.

"God damn it," he whimpered. "Why? Why me? Why tonight? Why did she have to have exact change?"

The red-haired predator eyed him hungrily, taking a spot behind the crowd at the entrance of the bus. She was tall and her wings made her a bit cumbersome in the cramped quarters, but she could easily muscle past the crowd if she wanted to. No...she was too cruel for that. She was going to wait, and watch as her venom degraded his mind to the point where he would approach her out of sheer, mindless lust.

"Fuck," he muttered, stumbling further backwards and trying to conceal his body behind the crowd. Already, he could feel the heat start to spread through his body. His shoulders were starting to relax, a trace of spittle pooling at the corners of his mouth...

There was no cure for manticore venom. The only way to relieve oneself was to expunge the venom through repeated orgasms in rapid succession.

This was bad...the heat was beginning to flush to his head. He winced as the pressure began to build, a painful tent forming as his forcibly-aroused manhood pressed against his jeans.

Breathing intensifying, his eyes began to dart around at the female riders of the bus. His thoughts started to run wild, the venom demanding increasingly primal and wicked thoughts with every passing moment. He licked his lips, focusing on the splendor of the female form...god, he wanted to...just...

No! No, that was...that wasn't good...he shouldn't think...like that. It would be letting her win!

There...there had to be a way out of this...right? But what could he do? Once a manticore had pricked her victim, escape was practically unheard of. Did he get off at the next stop and make a run for it? She would almost certainly get out and chase him.

And even if he did manage to evade her, what then? 

Hitting a bump in the road, the bus gave a sharp jolt that interrupted his thoughts, knocking him off-balance and making him stumble into another passenger.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, his mind shrouded in fog. "My bad..."

Letting out a sigh of relief without really knowing why, a droopy smile overtook his face. He suddenly felt...a little better. But, uh...why?

He felt himself pressing against something nice and soft. Smiling and looking over, he was curious to see just what delightful thing he was feeling.

The jolt had sent him against an Anubis, a canine type of monster. She had gorgeous, shiny black hair that fell to her shoulders...she seemed to be about the same age as him, and had tanned, hazel-colored skin. She was wearing a nice, white dress shirt with a black skirt and leggings, and...

His painfully-hard member was rubbing in-between her thighs and ass. Even as he started down at himself, idly contemplating his unconscious actions, it took a moment for his eyes to flare wide in realization.

Trying to open his mouth and apologize, only a soft groan of pleasure came out, and his body continued to act according to its own, venom-crazed desires. It seemed like a convenient excuse, but that was the true horror of manticore venom - it separated the conscious mind from the body's desire to sate its lust.

Holding onto a nearby railing for balance, he continued to rub himself against the innocent Anubis through his clothes. Fuck, she felt good...how was it possible for her to feel so warm and soft, when he wasn't even feeling her directly? Even if he had full control over his actions, Bryce wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself at this point.

There was no way that the Anubis hadn't felt his attentions yet. Biting his lip and continuing to rub against her, he wondered why she hadn't turned around to slap him yet. Her back was stiff, her muscles tense, her ears poking straight up...was she simply in a state of shock?

And then - he heard it. The faintest little gasp of pleasure - and it wasn't from him, this time. Cocking her head ever-so-slightly to the side, she made a fleeting moment of eye contact with him. Her dark eyes were like pools of chocolate syrup, and he found himself briefly lost in them before she turned away again.

Her expression was so...soft. Like the rest of her. Was she letting him do this to her? Come to think of it, why did she feel so incredibly soft and warm?

Glancing down and inspecting her more closely, he was slowly astonished as he realized that she wasn't even wearing underwear!

Jesus Christ, what was she? One of those exhibitionist degenerates that fantasized about being molested on the train? Had this shit all been planned? Was the manticore intending for this to happen?

"Sweet Lilith," Bryce whimpered, "James was right...fucking monster conspiracy...it's all real..."

It was all too late for him. Fuck or be fucked, as the saying went. That was definitely a saying, right?

Hearing an unexpected ziiiiiip, the Anubis cocked her head back again, turning to see a painfully hard cock spring out of Bryce's pants. Her eyes flared wide as she felt him press against her again, this time rubbing himself directly against her sopping entrance.

Groaning, Bryce tried to come up with a plan as he rubbed himself against her, but he was unable to focus on anything but the frustrated sensations of pleasure.

This was a bad idea., he knew. He was just making the fire inside him even worse...he wanted more...he wanted to ravage this poor girl, uncaring if everyone in the whole damn bus watched him do it.

But...no! That wasn't him! It was just the venom talking! He would...he would just keep doing this until the next stop. Then...then he would get out, stumble home, and masturbate for the next three days. He could stop! Definitely.

The Anubis turned around to look at him again, seeing the primal fire in his eyes...and gently nodded her head.

Blinking, he paused for a moment. Did that mean what he thought it meant?

"Please," she mouthed, bending forward slightly and giving him a better position to work with.

Tiredly giggling to himself, Bryce surrendered to this absurd turn of events, lining himself up with his apparently eager partner.

In the corner of his vision, he saw the manticore again, glinting off the reflection in the window. Oh yeah...she was still there, wasn't she?

Lowering one hand down to grip the Anubis's hips, he wiggled the fingers of his other hand at the manticore in a silly little wave, offering her a big, appreciative grin as he pulled back before finally thrusting himself inside his partner's tight heat.

The manticore blinked and blinked again, before her jaw dropped as she comprehended what she was seeing.

Moaning out together, he wasted no time in pulling out of his partner's luxuriously comfortable snatch, before thrusting himself back to the hilt, sending a shockwave of force rippling across her shapely rear.

Oh, it was too perfect! Who was he kidding to think that he could ever satisfy the venom with simple masturbation? No...sex was the only cure. The Anubis's curious motivations didn't matter, anymore. His rational thought was quickly slipping away, overtaken by a ravenous, primal hunger.

The venom had total control over him, now, and it commanded him to fuck, to cum, to breed.

Face contorting in a grimace, he gripped the Anubis's hips with both hands and growled, beginning to pound into her more fiercely. Moaning and whimpering, her cries of pleasure did not go unheard, and there was no disguising their actions to the rest of the train, now. A harpy mother covered her child's face with her wing, giving a glare of disapproval. 

The man behind them sighed and adjusted his earbuds, turning away and pulling out his phone to adjust his music. A trio of high-school age succubi pointed out the incident and snickered, giggling and watching with open interest.

But Bryce and the Anubis whose name he didn't even know were not aware of any of this, too caught up in the pleasure of surrendering to their instincts to notice. Pistoning his hips into hers, he slammed into her again and again, growling and grinning as he dominated her, delighting in her increasingly voluminous moans.

Bryce noticed a trickle of blood on his member on his next thrust. Had he just deflowered her? And had she invited him to do so? Claiming a monster's virginity didn't cause them any pain, so it wasn't all that important, really, but fuck, that was hot! This girl was something else!

"We're pulling up to the next stop momentarily," the bus driver sighed over the bus's intercom, "could I ask someone to remove our two lovebirds, please?"

Gripping her hips even more tightly, Bryce's nails raked gently at her flesh, and somewhere deep in the base of his mind, he hoped that it would leave marks. He wanted to leave some reminder of this encounter...wanted to mark her, to claim her as his own...

Groaning powerfully, he was only loosely aware that his primal desire might become reality if he released his imminent orgasm inside of her.

Back at the entrance of the bus, the manticore shook her head with a scowl, finally snapping out of her stupor at the realization that her entertainment for the night was about to dump his load in someone else's eager cunt. She took a step forward, tail raising into the air as she prepared to take aim.

And then she stopped dead in her tracks, suddenly losing all the strength in her muscles as a cold, slimy sensation danced across her ear.

"My, my," a slender, female passenger chided. She was a tall woman with purple, oily skin - a Mindflayer. She wore a squirming suit of long, purple tentacles, one of which was outstretched and effortlessly restraining the fuming manticore with the barest touch.

"I do hope you weren't planning to fire a spike within the interior of a crowded bus," she tsked, her voice the silky smooth embodiment of chaotic lust. "I think you deserve a taste of your own medicine, for tormenting that poor boy."

With a smile that spoke more volumes than an unabridged set of the Necronomicon, the Mindflayer reached out with her tentacles and pulled the dazed, drooling manticore closer to her, happily examining the ravenous couple further down the bus as her victim suffered unimaginable, mental bliss.

Heat and pressure were rapidly building in Bryce's loins, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. A voice sighed from behind him, coughing and saying something, but he was too far gone to hear the words. Nothing was going to stop him from painting his partner's insides white, and anyone who tried to stop him was going to have hell to pay.

The engine of the bus whined as the vehicle began to slow, pulling towards the curb as it prepared to stop. As it traveled, however, it hit another bump in the road, sending another jolt into the passengers. The motion caused Bryce to buck up even further into the Anubis, hitting her deeper and more firmly than ever before. With a gasp, her body began to quiver as she hit a sudden orgasm, her pussy clenching around her mate, soothing and massaging his raging cock, coaxing out his own eruption of pleasure.

With a guttural groan, he threw his head back and thrust himself as deep inside as he could, white-hot magma racing through his cock before bursting out from the tip, flooding the Anubis's insides and staining them white.

This was what he needed! A tight cunt, a moaning bitch in heat for him to conquer and breed!

"Christ," a tired voice sighed from behind them. A tall, muscular woman with red skin and purple horns growing from her head shook her head and looked down at the couple with palpable annoyance.

"You got your nut off, and I'm done waiting," she growled. "I asked nicely before, now you get a kick in the ass. Go find a room, damn kids."

Easily picking up each of them by the collar, she hoisted them into the air and carried them to the bus's exit. True to her word, she tossed them outside, giving them a kick in the ass that sent them stumbling onto the sidewalk. With that, the mechanical doors hissed and closed again, the bus resuming its route.

"Holy shit," Bryce gasped. "I...I can think again...for now, at least..."

With a sigh, his partner untangled herself from him, pulling back as a few drops of cum fell out of her, splattering onto the sidewalk.

"I am so fucking sorry," he began, wildly waving his hands. "There was this manticore, and she fucking shot me full of her venom, and I was just losing control of myself, not that that's an excuse, well, I mean it kind of is, but not really, because I was just-"

"Stop," the Anubis declared, silencing him by placing her index across his lips. Her expression was firm and serious, and he wondered what sort of punishment awaited him.

Then, her lips curled up into a mischievous smile, and she leaned in close, pressing her lips against his as she kissed him.

"I liked it," she whispered, pulling back with her smile even wider than before. "And I am well aware that you were suffering from that vile's woman's venom. What is your name?"

"Bryce," he gulped. "And yours?"

"Mara," she smiled. "I suppose I must thank you, Bryce...you've fulfilled something of a fantasy of mine. I would daydream about this, what it must be like to be accosted by a handsome stranger in public transit...but most cases are usually the monster attacking the man! Truly, I never expected it to actually happen to me..."

"Right," he blinked. "I, uh...you're welcome?"

"Very welcome indeed," Mara giggled. "And you are still hard."

Still maintaining direct eye contact, she reached out and wrapped her hand around his stiff cock, still covered in both of their sexual juices. She began to slide her fingers back and forth across his length, squeezing him and slowly jerking him off.

Hearing him moan at her touch, she smiled and bit her lip. A passing woman with long ears, clad in dark robes stopped to admire them, clasping her hands together and cheering for them.

"Oh, what a wonderful display of public obscenity!" the woman praised, her voice sounding almost saintly. "May the Dark Lady bless you for your bold displays! I shall pray for your good health and pleasure."

With a smile, the Dark Priest departed, causing Mara to withdraw her hand with a hearty laugh.

"I sincerely doubt one orgasm was enough to sate the venom," she said. "This stop is actually only one away from my lodgings, so...pull up your pants, and follow me."

"Alright," he blinked.

In a fully monster-integrated society, sometimes life was simply too strange to question. And it seemed that, sometimes, life conspired in your favor. And if life was determined to set him up with a crazy-hot, exhibitionist girlfriend with cute ears and a big, fluffy tail?

Well, he supposed he had to be alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned story by someone who wishes to remain anonymous. Feel free to contact me if you are interested in a story of your own!
> 
> Always down for more monster girl stories and this was a pretty fun one to brainstorm. In a fully-monster integrated society, public sex would be frowned upon but not exactly rare.


End file.
